The Return of Toastman
by Spicy Marmalade
Summary: Part 2 of what I am calling "The Breakfest Arc" Quatre likes to cosplay poor Duo.


*sigh* I'm going to call this the breakfest arc. It will hold people over untill I get back on the ball and am able to write some good stuff. HEH HEH BEWARE OF RANDOMNESS!  
  
  
  
The Return of Toastman!  
  
  
  
Toatman: opens his eyes.  
  
"Where am I?"   
  
"You have been reincarnated Toastman"  
  
"Sailor Moo is that you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I gave myself up so that you may live"  
  
"Sailor Moo! NO!"  
  
  
Everyone looked back at Quatre. He had gone crazy again! While everyone had been picking fights over who was responsible (finally it was decided that it was the fault of OZ)  
Quatre had gone to the kitchen to get him some eatens'   
  
  
"The one you desire will come soon"  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"What I said wern't you listening?"  
  
  
Quatre walked out of the kitchen with another plate and everyone froze. His plate consisted of 2 pices of toast, bacon, scrambled eggs and a breakfest burrito.  
  
  
"ayyy Toastman, Que hora es?"  
  
"You are right my good friend we must find someway to bring back Sailor Moo! Quick Bacon Boy you must find the pop tart twins and get them to join our quest to find DOG."  
  
"Dog?"  
  
"I mean GOD. .... I'm DSYLEXIC. DO I MAKE FUN OF YOU?"  
  
"errr no."  
  
"Right then, Go find the pop tart twins."  
  
  
Quatre leaned over to grab the plate that had the "Pop tart twins" on it. When he picked it up he noticed it was empty.   
"WHERE ARE THE POP TART TWINS?" Everyone pointed to Duo who was putting the last of the last pop tart twin in his mouth and   
chewing it up. Quatre screamed in horror. "DUO YOU ARE EVIL! HOW COULD YOU?" He threw the carton of milk on Duo. When Duo didn't move Quatre stood up and looked at Duo. "I HATE YOU!" He screamed. "I'm going to go play with my stuffed animals!" With that he ran out of the room and up the stairs of the safe house they were staying in.   
  
Four sets of eyes followed him up the stairs. Duo was the first to break the silence. "Wha? I was hungry"  
Heero turned to Duo. "You are covered in milk." Duo frowned "Thank you captin obvious. Now would you hand me a towel or would you like to lick it off?" Wu Fei was already grabbing a towel not for Duo but for him self his nose was threatning to bleed.   
  
Heero (Who's not one for PDA) handed Duo a towel. "We need to do something about Quatre. He could get worse."  
Wu fei smirked evily "I don't see how it can get any worse. What's he going to do get mad and attack me with eggs?"  
Heero was annoyed with the Chinese boy because he failed to see the seriousness of the matter. "Sure it may be food now but what if someone moves his gun or something then he will shoot them or what if they go swiming and he gets splashed then he might try drowning someone." Wu fei fummed because he was betten. "All right mighty leader since it is you fault what should we do?" Heero opened his mouth to reply when Quatre jumped from the top stair and landed at the bottom of the steps. He was wearing a huge foam rubber toast suit he had made.  
  
"AH HAHAHAHAHA IT IS I THE NEWLY REINCARNATED TOASTMAN! I WILL AVENGE THE POP TART TWINS AND SAILOR MOO!"  
  
Duo screamed and jumped into Heero's lap. Wu Fei began to slam his head into the table while he muttered something about justice and stupid people   
  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES! MOLDY-CUSTARD-PIE-THAt-THAS-BEEN-IN-THIS-SAFEHOUSE-FOR-GOD-KNOWS-HOW-LONG ATTACK!"  
  
With that the moldy custard pie went sailing threw the air and hit Duo smack in the face. When the pie pan fell off his face he blinked. "Heero....hold me back" It was now Heero's turn to blink "Why?" "CAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" It took Wu fei and Heero to hold him back. Finally Duo broke free and charged at Quatre. Quatre eeped and ran up the stairs. Trowa jumped in Duo's way anyways "DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BABY!" Everyone stopped and jaw dropped at him. "err I mean.............nope no way in hell to slither my way out of this one." Heero cleared his throt. "Well Trowa is almost right. Beating him up isn't going to do anygood...... We need to kill him." "WHAT?" Trowa interuped loudly "No Way!" Wu fei decided that this time he would say something intellgent and prove why he was a gundam pilot. "We need to find someway to get to Quatre's mind so that he sees what he is doing is really stupid." Everyone nodded then a egg flew down from the stairs and hit Duo. "A TAXI RUNS THROUGH MY TUMMY DELIVERING SHEETS WITHOUT LOOK! SCALLIONS BEEF SCALLIONS!*" Everyone looked up to see Quatre run back to his room and slam the door shut. "THAT'S IT" Duo jumped up from the floor. "IT'S TIME TO FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE!"  
  
  
*=I stole that line from the Elf Princess Raine dubb. It's a good line. 


End file.
